


Silver tongue turned to lead?

by superwholockchild



Category: Loki (marvel universe), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mysterious, Oral, Sex, Smut, Teasing, silver tongue, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockchild/pseuds/superwholockchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at Loki smut so it's probably not any good. It's also the first straight smut I've ever wrote. All the rest have been m/m I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver tongue turned to lead?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Loki smut so it's probably not any good. It's also the first straight smut I've ever wrote. All the rest have been m/m I hope you like it.

"Loki! Get in here." A woman called from a few rooms away. The asgardian prince rolled his eyes and sauntered into the room wear the voice came from.  
Loki was taking a trip to Midgard, as he did every now and again. Thor was being a blundering oaf. Quite frankly Loki was sick to the back teeth of his dimwitted bragging about his latest conquest. All of it was pointless as far as Loki was concerned. He was odin's favourite and Loki would be forgotten about swept under the carpet.  
The woman who requested Loki in such a rude manner, her name was Ruby or some other obscure, bizzarr, fickle midgardian excuse for a name. It amused him nonetheless.  
One of the places that Loki stumbled upon in Midgard wich he found to be particularly enjoyable was that of a strip club. If he were to ever become king that would be one of his first missions, to liberate the women of Asgard. Sometimes Loki like to play tricks on the women dancing, projecting an image of himself onto the stage so only the dancer could see. He would twirl them around the floor, and whisper provocative words in their ears. Untill he could feel the heat between their legs simply in the lingering gazes. One dancer who responded particularly well to the teasing was Ruby. For every ghostly touch she would seductively turn her body against him, grinding down ever so sweetly into his lap. Even though he chastised himself so corporeal Loki couldn't help but try and relieve some of the tension in his suddenly constricting dress pants. "Come now!" Loki growled in the harlots ears leading her off of the stage and outside "there are many things I wish to show you tonight oh sparkling one."  
Wedded to the mischief maker in lust, she followed behind him.  
Only now did the stripper curse her attire. The mysterious man had wound her up and with every step her clothes rubbed up against her swollen prime flesh threatening to make her climax then and there. However she stole herself a glance around then ahead the man had disappeared however she did notice the side door swinging shut softly, it was a very real posibility he had stepped outside, the sly fucker. Understandably Ruby pondered for a moment if this was a good choice.. She could loose her job over this. It was against the rules to sleep with patrons.. Gave them the wrong idea. However any man with the balls to play with a girl the way he did infront if a crowd. Sparse and drunk as it was. Her need for a decent fuck got the better of her as she scuttled out of the bar in search of Loki.  
Loki knew wear she was and he grabbed ahold of her wrist the second she stepped out into the darkened parking lot. angry that his plaything did not do as he commanded he pressed her against the wall. " How dare you disobey me! When I tell you to do something. You do it!" He paused only to look in her eyes fleetingly. Leaning in closer he bit the lobe of the woman's ear gently. "I am going to enjoy you tonight my pet" with a vague slipping sensation the world changed around them.  
Ruby was anchored to the spot how in gods name had a man just managed to teleport from a seedy strip club to a classy hotel room that felt world away from home. persistent Loki began to paw at the girls lack of clothing. Ruby was no mewling Quimm. She pushed the magic man backwards. "Who are you?" She asked both astounded and outraged. "My dear I go by many names, the trickster, the mischief maker, Reeker of havoc, silver tongue, but mainly Loki of Asgard." It took Ruby a second to put the names together. Was this the guy she was taught about in elementary school? "Loki? As in the god? Of mischief?" Instead of lust Ruby now had a look of incredulousness on her face. "Yes! You stand before a god!" Loki boomed "now kneel!!" he had lost all patience he needed to screw this insolent mortal into obedience.  
"No" replied Ruby hands on her hips "I will not kneel to you. If you claim to be a god then you have to prove your god like powers." Loki was taken aback by her sharp wit. "Silver tongue turned to lead?" She said pouting at him. Loki was furious a mortal dared to insult him. "Let me show you why they call me silver tongue."  
With that the trickster sunk to his knees and began tracing circle patterns up one of Ruby's legs then again on the other. He skipped right over the flesh that so desperately wanted him. He looked up. "You might want to back up love" this time she did as she was told. On her way backward she began wriggling at the top of her pants moving them down. " tut tut tut I should punish you but I need to fuck you first" Loki snapped his long slender fingers and the shimmery material covering her decency was removed and disposed off. "Turn and place your hands on the wall" Loki chuckled to himself she was splendid!  
Back down on his knees Loki began kneading the girls soft buttocks blowing cold breath between her slick rosy lips. Oh how he loved it when she shivered. Gently he began placing kisses on her bum, then on the crease, slowly lowering further down towards her ankles. frustrated Ruby wiggled her perky bum and let out a small grunt. "Fine then" Loki grumbled and immediately dove between her thighs. Making all kinds of obscene noises. She was glistening her lips swollen with anticipation. Loki licked a strip up one lip then the other then straight up the middle. Illiciting inch a sharp intake of breath from Ruby. Loki hummed directly over her clit and began to nibble ever s lightly on her mound, wich had the cutest star shaped patch of hair in all of the nine realms. Gaining speed Loki began a figure of eight only to ditch to zigzagging. No wonder the nickname he was in possession of one mighty muscle. Fed up of all the teasing and dainty fairy touches Ruby bang grinding onto the princes face. "Fuck me with your tongue! You filthy god!" Spilling over into carnal rage Loki focused his attention on her clitoris, bringing a solitary finger up and pressing it against her entrance. Using Ruby's gyrations to her own advantage. Occasionally slipping it inside and wiggling.  
After a few minutes of this torturous pleasure Ruby began to see stars and her inner walls began to clench. "I'm gunna come!" Loki growled moved his face away from her vagina, keeping his finger inside her though. "say My name!" He began to pump his finger. Adding a second "Say. My. Name!" he began rapidly assaulting her dripping pussy. "SAY. MY. NAME!!" he bent his fingers finding that tangle of nerves and she spilled. crying out "Loki! Loki! Loki!" Her legs were trembling hands slipping down the wall her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat. her orgasm hit in waves like a recurrent tsunami of sheer ecstasy. 

Once Ruby had regained the ability to move from a heap on the floor, Loki did the decent thing and bathed her clothed her and put her to bed. it was not often that Loki found such a similar person to himself, let alone one that didn't make him homicidal, so he was content to stick around for a short while longer to find out a little more about the peculiar mortal. Also the sex is good so it's a win win situation.


End file.
